Truffles
Truffles 'is a pet baby pig that belongs to Rapunzel. Rapunzel came across Truffles one day while feeding the animals at the Village Farms. While the other piggies played in the mud, she noticed Truffles, off to the corner by herself, sniffing flowers. Truffles excitedly ran closer to Rapunzel and it was love at first sight between the two. Bio Appearance Truffles is a pale pink piglet with a single, light pink curled lock of hair and a very thick, curly tail of dark pink, held with a gold leaf accessory. She has green eyes and a light pink snout, and hooves of lavender. Her silver paw mark is on her left hip. She wears a gold crown with three pale blue gems, along with a pearl necklace with a gold accessory. Personality ''Truffles is a one-of-a-kind piglet; with her charming fragrance and perfectly styled hair, she is very prim and proper. She doesn't like to get dirty or play roughly, unless encouraged by Rapunzel to just let herself have some fun. She is the fastest of all the pigs in the Kingdom. '' Quotes * "''This little piggy can't wait to get clean" * ''''Being a pig doesn't make me any less royal, onk' * 'Oink!' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "Ahh, I feel so clean, isn't it the best?" * "Ahh, This is fabulous." * "I'll be pefumed and clean, just how I like it." * "Oh yes, I want to be super duper clean!" (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "I feel regally Royal." * "Rapunzel is great at brushing hair too, she's got lots of practice!" * 'Brush, brush, brush, That's perfect. onk.' * 'Don't forget to brush my tail, okay?' (Getting Fed) * "Don't worry, I'm a very tidy pig, even when I eat." * (Eating) "Thank you so much for my yummy treats!" * (Eating) "I'll try not to spill, we wouldn't want a mess of course!" * (Eating) " * (Eating) " (Getting Dressed) * "I'm going to look so lovely parading through the palace!" * "I'd love more glitter please." * "In case you were wondering, sparkly gems really bring out my eyes." Merchandise * Furry Tail Friends * Wig 'N Style * Pop & Stick Set Trivia * She likes nice fragrances, being clean and running fast. * She's been added in the Palace Pets App with Fern, Plumdrop and Muffin. * She appears in Whisker Haven Episode: Helping Hooves! and will hopefully make more appearances in other episodes, that will be made. * She made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Halloween In Whisker Haven and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery Truffles.png tumblr_nsw9hk2xjp1tjhj2to6_1280.jpg|Truffles' Story Truffles-Princess-Palace-Pet-Coloring-Page-SKGaleana-image.jpg screen568x568 copy 2.jpg|Truffles added in Palace Pets App mqdefault2016.jpg truffles.gif|Clipart of Truffles PP_-_Truffles.png s-l1600-2.jpg|Furry Tail Friends: Truffles rapunzel_and_truffles_by_unicornsmile-d9hvc0g.png|In her original outfit rapunzel_and_truffles_2_by_unicornsmile-d9ipf9f.png|In her New outfit 2 fbd270e2b89819efda03ef792c4d1791.jpg|In her New outfit 3 truffles2.png 13466422_977285835722392_686945616171547240_n.jpg Truffles Whisker Haven.png|Truffles in Whisker Haven Palace Pets Pop & Stick Truffles.jpg|Pop & Stick Truffles Category:Pink Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Rapunzel Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Pigs Category:Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Piglets Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Animals